This invention relates to lawn mowers and more particularly to mowers of the type which include a riding frame pivotally connected to a mower assembly.
One type of lawn mower employed for cutting larger areas comprises a motor and drive assembly which is integral with the cutting assembly. A riding sulky is pivotally connected to the mower assembly for supporting the operator and includes a steering assembly and various controls.
Normally, it is desirable for commercial lawn cutters to mow grass as rapidly as possible because operating time relates directly to labor cost and, hence, profitability. With conventional lawn mowers, a quality cut could be achieved only at speeds of four to five miles per hour if the turf is relatively smooth and less if the ground is hard and rough. In addition, at higher speeds, seat bounce tends to cause operator fatigue and back soreness.